That'a not who you are
by joaba2.0
Summary: 'Pacifica, I know what I said before but trust me, that's not who you are...
1. Chapter 1

That's not who you are: a Gravity Falls fanfiction

**This takes place after Northwest Manner Noir. Also I don't own Gravity Falls, it belongs to Disney and Alex Hirsch. Enjoy **

Pacifica rubbed her swollen cheek, getting back up after the slap knocked her down. As she regained her footing, her father continued his rant ''How could a daughter of ours let commoners into our domain'', he fumed. Then her mother stepped in '', That's just it, maybe she isn't our daughter'', she stated. Afterwards they sneered at Pacifica and went to their bedroom. Pacifica just stood there, holding her cheek and tears streaming down her face. She then went up the stairs and went to her room. Once she got there she changed from her party dress into a t-shirt and sweatpants, flopped onto her bed and wept.

After the party had ended and everyone was leaving, Dipper had waved her goodbye. But before he left, he said she was welcome to come solve a mystery with him. She had felt on top of the world, like nothing could go wrong. But then her parents came out of the panic room, and the looks on their faces were furious. ''PACIFICA ELISE NORTHWEST, YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO'', her parents yelled in unison. For about five minutes, she and her parents were in a heated argument. But when they said that the lives of ''riffraff'' weren't worth a penny including Dipper, she snapped. "THAT RIFFRAFF JUST SAVED OUR MANSION FROM A CURSE THAT WE BROUGHT UPON OURSELVES''! That's when she was slapped.

And to be honest Pacifica wasn't completely spoiled in the past. She actually did have a sweet side, but over time she was pressured by her parents to be more like them. Some of their methds of doing this was harsh to say the least. She was afraid to tell because one: her parents would deny it or pay off the cops or two no one would want to help her. She couldn't do this anymore. She had to leave. So she got up, put on a jacket and shoes and tiptoed into the hallway. Avoiding the staff and sneaking out to a gate, she made it out the compound and headed down to one place in mind: the Mystery Shack.


	2. Chapter 2

That's not who you are chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of the story. I do not own Gravity Falls, so do not sue me. Enjoy!**

Pacifica hurried through the streets, hoping her parents hadn't noticed she was gone. Then again, they were probably dreaming about money. In fact it seemed that they sometimes loved money more than her. One time when she was little, she got the flu and her parents didn't even go check on her because they were busy talking about their recently purchased private island. Luckily a maid was kind enough to contact the family doctor but the fact that they didn't care about her in that moment still stung Pacifica to this day.

As she turned a corner, she began tearing up at the memory. With tears in her eyes she didn't see who she ran into. ''Ow'', the person said. Pacifica wiped her eyes and immediately knew who it was. ''Pacifica, what are you doing out here'', he asked, helping her off the ground. As he did, her sleeve was up a bit from the fall and he gasped as he saw the scars on her wrist. Pacifica looked where he was looking and pulled her hand away. ''Pacifica have you been cutting yourself'', Dipper asked as she backed away a bit. Suddenly she dropped onto her knees and burst into tears. ''I can't do it Dipper, I can't take it anymore'', she sobbed. Dipper then walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. ''Listen Pacifica, why are you out her? What's wrong?'' She wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Look Dipper it's a long story, can we talk somewhere else'', she pleaded. Dipper nodded and the two of them headed to the Mystery Shack.

When they got there, Grunkle Stan was in his chair watching tv. When he saw the two tweens in the doorway, Dipper quickly went over to him and whispered in his ear. Stan nodded still looking at Pacifica then gestured upstairs. Pacifica went up as Stan was saying something else to Dipper. She waited at the top for a few minutes, until Dipper came up with two tea mugs in his hands. He handed one to her. ''Thanks'', she said softly, managing a small smile. They went into the bedroom and Mabel was playing with Waddles. As she noticed the blonde girl next to her brother she seemed shocked. ''Dipper what's going on'', she asked. "That's what I'm trying to find out Mabel", Dipper said sitting on the floor and gesturing for Pacifica to do the same. ''So Pacifica, mind telling us why you were—''. ''Cutting myself'', she finished sipping her tea. Mabel's eyes grew wide at the news. Dipper nodded and then Pacifica sighed, ''Well here's the reason why''…


End file.
